A hot day at school
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: The city of Domino is sweltering and Kaiba is forced to go to school, which has no AC, and suffer. However, this day is an eyeopener as he observes a certain brunette during class. One shot


DIS: So, I was reading a good Seto/Anzu story today and then started watching Seto/Anzu videos and thought, _why the hell am I not writing a Seto/Anzu one-shot right now??_ Which, as you may understand, caused me to write this. Please read below and enjoy!

X

_Title: A hot day at school_

_Rating: M for mild adult content_

_Genre: Romance_

_Summary: The city of Domino is sweltering and Kaiba is forced to go to school, which has no AC, and suffer. However, this day is an eye-opener as he observes a certain brunette during class. One shot_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own YuGiOh. (sighs and shakes head) _

_Notes/Warnings: Seto/Anzu; One-shot; a "Hormones-Raging-Out-Of-Control" Production. _

X

_A hot day at school_

Dear Ra, God and every other gods above it was hot! Summer was being merciless to Domino City, let alone the school system. Seto Kaiba, number one bachelor of Japan, CEO of Kaiba Corporation and once the number one Duelist, was glaring out the window of his limo. Even his limo was hot and he had air conditioning! With a growl, he tore his school uniform open, not caring that it would attract even _more_ attention from the stupid, boy-crazy females of Domino High. At this moment, Kaiba couldn't have cared less. He was hot, he was irritated, and he was feeling mutinous. What more could go wrong in his life? Or, well, his day?

His limo pulled in front of the school and he sighed wearily, getting out of the car, running a hand through his hair. Many of the guys had their uniforms open, so it didn't matter if Kaiba did. The girls, however, were not as lucky. It didn't really matter if the _guys_ did it, but if the _girls _did...Well, let's just say even the teachers would be staring. Kaiba moved passed all the idiots that he was forced to go to school with, ignoring the gawking looks he received from the women. When he entered the school, he almost groaned in frustration. The school's air conditioner had broken down some time ago and so it was hot and stuffy inside. Forcing himself to go forward, he ascended the steps to his Calculus class, glowering as he did. When he entered, he was displeased to see that Anzu Mazaki, Yuugi Mutou's dancing friend, was already in the class, along with a few others. Kaiba wouldn't have believed that any of _Yuugi's_ friends could get in such an advanced class as Calculus, but he knew that Anzu wasn't "just one of Yuugi's friends." She was far more intelligent than any of the others. Even Yuugi hadn't managed to get into Calculus. He was stuck in Trigonometry. The only other person that associated with Yuugi that had managed to get in this class was Ryou Bakura, but he had recently left Japan with his father.

Kaiba sat in his chair, rubbing his forehead angrily. He shouldn't have to be here. He was a CEO, for God's sake! He shouldn't even have to go to high school anymore! Cockily, Kaiba decided that he was probably smarter than the teachers themselves. "Hello, Kaiba," a soft voice greeted and he looked up to see Anzu sitting on the desk across from him. "I, uh, thought I might come and talk to you, since...well, you're not reading today, so..." He regarded her coldly, before sighing and running one of his slender hands through his dark locks again.

"What do you want, Mazaki?" He grumbled. "And while we're at it, why not inform me when we've been on talking terms?" She stiffened, appearing clearly offended.

"I don't see why you have to be so mean about it," Anzu said frankly, a frown beginning on her soft lips. "I mean, you don't _have_ to be enemies with Yuugi and us. We've tried to be nice to you. I just thought, since you're not reading and everything, that I might come and keep you company." Kaiba glowered at her slightly. She wasn't wrong, of course. He didn't have to be enemies with Yuugi, but the little twerp irritated him almost to insanity. Not to mention, he didn't care much for Yuugi's friends. Jounouchi Katsuya was a third-rate duelist, and a stupid one at that. Honda Hiroto couldn't even duel and what was more, he had a bad hairstyle. The only two Kaiba had ever been able to put up with were Ryou and Anzu. Ryou was gone and he was left with the female. The only reason he had been able to deal with her was because: one, she had saved his brother's life on more than one occasion; two, she was the smartest of them, if not a good duelist; and three, she had been the only one to really stand up to him and point out his faults. Sure, Jou had stood up to him, but all he did was throw insults at him. Since when did Kaiba ever care if anyone liked him? All that mattered was his brother and his company.

"Mazaki, I'm not in a mood for your mindless chatter," he growled at her, not bothering to explain _why_.

"It's _not_ mindless," she told him irritably. "And just so you know, Kaiba, I'm not in the mood for your rude comments." He arched a brow in question and she crossed her arms across her chest, huffing, "This weather has got everyone on edge. That's the only reason I'm not around Yuugi and the others."

"I don't care about your boyfriends, especially that pint-sized duelist."

"Hey! Just because you're as tall as the Statue of Liberty doesn't mean you can go around calling people shorter than you 'pint-sized!'" She protested indignantly.

"He's shorter than you, too."

"N-no, he's not! He's probably as tall as I am."

"Now that's an amusing image," Kaiba remarked with a smirk, his bad mood lifting only slightly. "Yuugi Mutou, no longer a midget."

"Stop insulting him behind his back, Kaiba!"

"Then leave me alone, Mazaki," he said simply. "I don't need to bother with you trying to stick up for your friends. I might accidentally launch you into a rant about how 'friends need each other' and that 'friends can do anything as long as they're there for each other.'"

"At least I _have_ friends, Kaiba," she snapped at him, hopping off the desk and pointing a finger at him. "But you have nothing. You have yourself, your money, and your company. What good will that ever do you in the end?" Kaiba turned away from her, staring out the window, bored with her company. "Exactly. You'll have nothing. You know that yourself," she said, mistaking his gesture for defeat. She stomped back to her chair and he snorted. Right. In the end, it would be _her_ that would have nothing. For those comments, he'd make sure of it.

X

Anzu Mazaki didn't normally confront people about their faults. Especially Seto Kaiba. She had only confronted him maybe four times, counting just then. She didn't know what had made her try and speak with Kaiba in the first place. She had thought that she might be able to have a civil conversation, but apparently she had been wrong. He was in a worse temper than usual. _At least he's not being annoying like Jou, _she thought, remembering what her blonde friend had done earlier that morning. _How could he humiliate me like that? _

She pushed her hair from her forehead, recalling the event that had caused her to run from her friends, crying. Anzu had remarked how hot she was and Jou had offered to help. Totally oblivious, she asked, "How?" and then he flipped her skirt up in front of a whole crowd of people. _I can't believe he did that. I always knew he was a pervert, but doing that in front of so many people! _Anzu glanced at Kaiba, who was glaring out the window. Her thoughts returning to Kaiba, she thought, _I suppose even his company is better than Jou's. He _did_ warn me that he wasn't in the mood to talk to me – even if he did so rudely. I suppose it's my fault for ignoring the warning. _

Anzu continued to gaze at Kaiba, unaware of what she was doing. Then she seemed to realize it when one of her fellow classmates looked between the two. Flushing in embarrassment, Anzu pulled out her notebook and started doodling, making small flowers and suns. She glanced at Kaiba again, almost pensively. _I just noticed that his uniform is open. Then again, even Kaiba has to be sweating under this heat. _She blushed with her next thought, _He looks kind of sexy like that with his uniform open and his hair ruffled. _Shaking out of her thoughts, Anzu continued with her doodling until the teacher came in with students streaming in.

Mr. Yamasuke wiped his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief, saying, "Settle down, everyone, settle down." Anzu shut her notebook and listened drowsily as the teacher proceeded with explaining difficult mathematical problems. She jerked awake as a small note landed on her desk. Blinking, she opened it, reading it: _Why were you staring at Kaiba before class? Do you like him? _She looked over to see Rika Yue staring at her with raised eyebrows. Anzu grimaced, then hastily scribbled a _No_ and handed it back to her. Rika looked dubious, but didn't question her further.

X

He must be delusional. Kaiba had been staring at a pair of nicely toned legs for almost the complete first period. Whose legs were they, anyway? He wasn't really aware, but he knew that he was staring at them. Finally, he drew his eyes upward, along the creamy skin, along the folds of the blue skirt, up the curved bosom of the female and finally, to the face. He jerked out of his reverie, realizing it was Anzu Mazaki whom he was staring at. He almost pulled at his hair in frustration. The heat must have been getting to his head, so he turned to glare out the window. He almost smirked at the poor fools who were running outside for Gym. Of course, Kaiba would be going out for PE, too – Wait a minute.

_Damn it all! _He swore, something he rarely did. _I have Gym with _herHe shot a look to Anzu, who was peering out the window from her position. She noticed Kaiba was glaring at her and blinked, before lowering her eyes guiltily to her desk, as though she had done something wrong. Maybe she had, but Kaiba didn't care at that moment. His hormones were already raging out of control – and because of _her_. Her, being Anzu Mazaki, Yuugi's friend (should-be girlfriend.) With that being said, Kaiba wasn't only disgusted with himself, but infuriated at Yuugi for having a friend that was a girl. If he didn't know her, he probably wouldn't be molesting her with his eyes. And, even if he were, at least he would be able to without flinching – as long as he didn't know her, that is.

X

Anzu left to the girl's locker room, sighing to herself. Great. Now someone thought she liked Kaiba. That was the last thing she needed. She peeled her clothes off and slipped the uniform for Gym on. _I wish these shorts weren't so...short, _she thought. They didn't actually look much like shorts. They were fashioned more like panties, but were called 'shorts.' Tying her hair up in a bun, Anzu headed out to the gym with the other girls. The teacher blew his whistle and announced, "We'll be outside today, so head on out." There was a collective groan from the students and the teacher roared at them, "Well get a move on and stop complaining! JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA, PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!" Some of the girls giggled as Jou pouted and put his shirt on, whining, "It's so hot, though!" Anzu's eyes narrowed on him and she held on the ends of her shirt, running ahead so as to avoid being around Jou. Her shoulder slammed into someone else's.

"Watch it, Mazaki!" A cold voice snapped. She turned, seeing Kaiba, glaring at her.

"S-sorry, Kaiba," she apologized quickly, ignoring the tingling that had gone up her arm. She continued to hurry outside, her fingers still clenched over the ends of her shirt. When everyone was lined up outside on the track, the teacher blew the whistle again and the students started to jog. Anzu sighed, peering up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, meaning that it wasn't going to rain anytime soon. There were giggles from behind her and she glanced behind her just to see Kaiba dart past her. She glowered at him and hastened her pace. No wonder the girls were giggling. He had shoved past them, which meant bodily contact, which, therefore, caused them to giggle.

Anzu was running right behind Kaiba and it took quite a bit of effort just to keep up with him. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that she was behind him, so he sped up. Anzu almost groaned in frustration. _He deserves to be put in his place, _she thought. _He can't be good at _everything_ for gosh sakes! _Letting out a gasp of exhaustion, she hurried and was somehow able to keep up a pace with Kaiba. Sweat slipped down the side of her face and she glanced at Kaiba, who was glaring at her. "Alright, Mazaki," he sneered. "You want to see if you can beat me? Let's see how long you can keep up this pace." He wouldn't admit it, but he was beginning to tire himself.

"I can...do anything so long...as I put...my mind to it," she gasped out. Her legs were killing her and there was a stitch in her side. She promised herself that she would drink more water so that her sides wouldn't hurt. Anzu knew that it was going to take all of her energy just to keep up with him.

"Hurry up, you slackers!" The teacher snapped at the other students. "Why can't you be more like Mazaki and Kaiba?" Kaiba snorted at that. _Mazaki's only doing this to spite me, the stupid bubble-headed woman. _He glowered. _And it's working, too. She won't be able to keep up for long, though. Not even _her_ will is that strong. _At that reassuring thought, he smirked to himself, making Anzu trip over her feet in surprise. In the process, she fell back a bit but came beside the CEO almost immediately. Minutes later, the teacher blew the whistle and Anzu stumbled to a stop, breathing hard and wiping sweat from her forehead. Kaiba ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair and sent her a dark look. He hadn't thought she would get that far. When Anzu glanced back up, she felt her cheeks heat up.

_Kaiba really _is_ hot_. She sweat dropped at the idea and started hitting herself over the head, making Kaiba send her a disgusted look. _What am I thinking?! Am I insane? Oh, I must be going insane! _

"Hey, Anzu!" A familiar voice chirped. Anzu jerked upright as Jou continued, "You look hot, let me help you!"

"Jou – _no!_" He flung her shirt upward and in turn, she kicked him in the center of his legs. His eyes widened and he slumped to the ground as the teacher came barreling towards him, roaring at Jou for his misconduct and telling him to get off the ground. Kaiba was momentarily stunned, standing in place. He had been minding his own business, having just finished jogging and then Jou came running up and pulled Anzu's shirt up. Kaiba had an image of her torso with her creamy skin and white bra that covered her curved mounds burned in his mind. Snapping out of his thoughts, Kaiba stormed over to Jou, kicked him in the stomach as he passed and left to the sidelines where the other students were. Anzu's face was red, no doubt because she realized Kaiba had been right next to her when that happened. Well, if Anzu thought she was the only one embarrassed, boy was she wrong! He didn't necessarily enjoy having a very tantalizing image such as that stuck in his mind. She was one of Yuugi's cronies, for God sakes! It wasn't _right_. Not to Kaiba, anyway.

_I refuse to look at her, _Kaiba thought as he came up to the side of the track. His eyes moved on their own accord to Anzu, who flushed an even darker red. Then, his mouth moved by itself, the words slipping from his tongue, "Nice bra, Mazaki." Her jaw dropped and her face turned an unnatural shade of red. She looked like she wanted to cry and then dig a hole and hide underneath it. Kaiba was shocked at himself, too! He wasn't one to say something like _that_.

"You – you – how – why – _Kaiba, how dare you!_" Anzu sputtered, her arms brought up as though to cover herself. Anzu had known Seto Kaiba for a good amount of time, but this...this was something that had _never_ happened. He would never have said something like that, nor would he have paid attention to something like that. What was wrong with the man today? It must be the heat, because he looked slightly surprised at what he said, too. Of course, the only way you would find that out is the shock in his cobalt eyes. "You jerk! You stupid, stupid jerk! I can't believe you just said that! Though, thank you for the comment since Mai has always been telling me to buy black bras instead...Er... But still, you _jerk!_ How dare you say something as flattering as that!" Kaiba was knocked out of his thoughts and stared at her, one of his smooth eyebrows curving upward. The other students were gawking at them. Anzu blinked, then covered her face in humiliation, saying, "I mean, as perverted as that..."

"ENOUGH!" The teacher roared, storming in front of them. "THIS IS PHYSICAL EDUCATION! We're not here to discuss bras and who's perverted!" He glared at Kaiba. "Understood?"

"I wasn't _discussing_ it," Kaiba coldly stated, his temper heating up again, "I was _remarking_ on it. Maybe you should take some classes so that you can distinguish the difference between the two." Seeing the shock on the teacher's face, Kaiba nearly groaned aloud. Once again, his mouth had gotten the best of him. Anzu was gaping at him with similar shock to that of the teacher's. Seto Kaiba did _not_ mouth off to _any_ teacher, much less put them in their place!

"That's it! Mazaki, Kaiba, go to the principal's office!"

"WHAT?" Anzu yelped. "What did _I _do?!"

"You're his girlfriend and are encouraging him by flashing him!" Anzu's jaw dropped and she turned to stare at Kaiba, who had a nervous bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face. "NOW GO!" Anzu's shoulder slumped and she followed a stiff CEO to the building. Inwardly, she was sobbing. How did her day go so wrong? It had seemed like it was going to be an awesome day. She had woken up and her mom had made her breakfast for once. Then she walked out of her house and the heat had hit her like a punch.

_Why me? _She moaned to herself, anime tears streaming down her cheeks. _It's just not fair! _

"Mazaki, stop moping," Kaiba snapped. "You're not the only one who has to face the principal." Kaiba chose not to mention that she hadn't actually done anything. It was virtually all his fault for their getting sent from class. _No, _he corrected, _it was Katsuya's fault for pulling up Mazaki's shirt. _His jaw tightened as the image floated to his mind, unbidden. He promised himself he'd sue both the school and Jounouchi Katsuya as soon as he got out of his hellhole. _This heat is driving me insane, _he added as he wiped sweat from his face and glared up at the sky.

They trudged through the stuffy high school and went to the topmost floor to where the principal, vice principal's, and the counselor's offices were located. Kaiba caustically considered going to the counselor and asking if it was normal to be having the hots for his enemy's cheerleading girlfriend. Somehow, Kaiba doubted the old fool would be able to handle the stress, let alone such a complicated question.

"We're here to see the principal," Kaiba told the secretary of the administrative office, his voice dull. The secretary heaved a sigh and waved them along, wiping her wrinkled neck with a tissue. Kaiba glanced over his shoulder to make sure Anzu was following. It hadn't occurred to him before, but the school's gym uniforms were really quite skimpy. For the second time that day, his eyes moved along the soft skin of her legs. Jerking his head around, he glared ahead of him, pissed off to an unholy extent.

When they entered the principal's office, they were hit with cold air. Anzu blinked, staring at the air conditioner that, apparently, the principal had installed himself. He was looking happy as ever in his business suit. "Hurry, shut the door!" He snapped at them. Anzu quietly shut the door and then took a seat next to Kaiba, who appeared relieved to finally be in an ice-cold room. "Now. What were you two sent in here for? Fornicating in the closet? Sexual exhibition? Fighting?"

"Apparently," Anzu huffed moodily, "I was encouraging Kaiba to mouth off to the teacher." The principal blinked and looked slightly disappointed that none of his not-too-innocent ideas were the reason they were in his office. He was also surprised that it was Anzu Mazaki and Seto Kaiba who were sitting before him. Anzu hadn't gotten in trouble once in her entire school career and Kaiba could have easily intimidated the teacher to death or threaten to sue him before agreeing to go to the office. To say the least, he was shocked.

"Well, how were you encouraging him?"

"I wasn't doing – "

"She was trying to seduce me," Kaiba put in a blunt tone. Anzu whipped around, her face red with embarrassment.

"Kaiba!" She snapped angrily. "I didn't purposely flash you, you know. And you didn't have to say...You didn't to say what you said!" Kaiba turned his head to give her an utterly bored look. She felt her face go warmer. Why did it seem like his eyes were undressing her?

"Ahem," the principal quietly coughed. "Perhaps it was all just a misunderstanding?" The two turned to look at him, Anzu with a hopeful look on her face, Kaiba with a...well, with no look on his face – as usual. "I mean, apparently it seems that neither of you are exactly sure why you're here."

"That's right," Kaiba said in an icy tone. The principal gave a nervous laugh, hearing, "I'll sue you if you don't let us out of here in ten seconds," in Kaiba's short sentence.

"Well, then! You two should be off, then." Anzu looked about ready to cry from joy. Kaiba seemed reluctant to go back in the heat. He'd rather stay here and debate with the principal about what happened. It might give Anzu a few heart attacks, but he supposed she would get over it.

As the two entered the gym later, they saw the last two students going to the dressing room. Anzu let out a breath of relief and pushed her hand up, undoing her bun. She was definitely showering, even if it made her late for her next class. At least she would be clean. Suddenly aware that someone's eyes were pinning her in place, she turned nervously to see Kaiba glaring at her. _Oh, great. What's his problem now? _She thought a bit anxiously. He took a step and she jumped back, pressing herself against the wall. "What do you want, Kaiba?" She demanded shakily. _Oh, no. No, no, no. Too close, too close!! _

"Twit," he muttered before his mouth came crashing down on hers. Anzu felt her head spin as his warm lips pressed against hers. She would have been more than happy to melt into a puddle at his feet at that moment. Feeling feverish, she pushed her fingers through his hair as his body moved closer, enclosing her between him and the wall. A moan erupted in her throat as his tongue pried her mouth open and plunged in her sweet depths. Her fingers tightened over his brown locks and she lifted her tongue to his, engaging in a passionate dance that left her winded. When he finally drew away, his eyes met hers only for a moment before he turned and left towards the men's locker room. Anzu slumped on the ground, bemused.

"Shower," she mumbled to herself, scrambling to her feet and hurrying in the locker room.

X

At lunch, Anzu's mind was still lingering over the kiss, but she didn't let it show. She wasn't speaking to her other friends, who had thought it was funny that her skirt had been thrown up. Honda had been roaring when he found out that Jou had pulled her shirt up during Gym. Anzu had slapped him hard across the face and then punched Jou in the stomach for telling him. Yuugi, Ryou, and Otogi were horrified to say the least and were careful to stay away from her.

When lunch was finished – and no sign of Kaiba – Anzu escaped from the large cafeteria and her friends to go outside. She inched onto the fire escape and turned, smiling, and then let out a startled cry. Seto Kaiba was coming up the steps and was glaring at her cry. Clutching at where her heart was, she stared at Kaiba, feeling her cheeks begin to warm. _Oh, why did he have to kiss me? The jerk!_

"Mazaki, stop looking at me like I'm some kind of ghost," Kaiba growled, his eyes narrowing on her. "I only kissed you." Which, though Kaiba had been regretting for the last periods, he wasn't regretting too much right now. In fact, he was considering very seriously about doing it again. Based on the color in her cheeks and the way she had responded earlier, he had a feeling she wouldn't necessarily be against the notion. He leaned towards her, planting a hand on the railing of the fire escape, letting a taunting smirk slide onto his lips. She let out a small squeak. "We could always test to see if I'm a ghost."

"Uh, no," Anzu was hasty to say. "I'm sure you're not a ghost. I'm going inside now, though, so – " She took in a shuddering breath as he moved closer, hovering over her. He turned her head so that she was facing him and leaned in and kissed her. Both of their regrets flew from their minds as their mouths touched. The moment didn't last long because a choking sound came from the door. Kaiba pulled away and stared mildly at Jou and Yuugi, who had come looking for their friend.

"We were...looking for Anzu..." Yuugi said in a shocked voice, "...so Jou could...apologize, but...uh..." He flushed in embarrassment. "But I guess she's over it."

"Yuugi, this isn't what it seems," Anzu told him quickly, her face turning red. Jou was looking a bit green as he stared at Kaiba.

"No," Kaiba agreed, "it isn't." He paused, eyeing Jou with some disgust. "Your friend here has decided to be my girlfriend."

"She _what?!_" Jou exploded.

"I have?" Anzu sputtered.

"O-oh?" Was Yuugi's weak response.

"Yes," Kaiba sneered at the three of them, grabbing Anzu by the waist and pressing her to his side, "she has. Do you have anything to say to that?" Kaiba wasn't sure at what point he had decided he'd give Anzu a try as his girlfriend, but he supposed it was between the time that she had nearly slammed into him and when he kissed her. Obviously he was attracted to her and assaulting her randomly without any connections would seem like two animals mating. Today was ending up to be a good day for him, after all.

"You raped her, didn't you?" Jou growled.

"Would she be so willing to kiss me if I did?" Kaiba questioned in a cool voice.

"Ya bastard, I should – "

"Jou, knock it off!" Anzu cut in. Her face was still red, but she was willing to go along with whatever Kaiba was doing. She would be just as willing to be his girlfriend, but she doubted he was serious.

"B-but...but you'll be dating _Kaiba_," he complained. She shrugged. He stared at her, and then looked to Kaiba, before shoving his hands in his pockets and sulking. "Fine, but dat doesn't mean you guys can be makin' out in front of us all da time. I don't wanna see dat." Kaiba smirked in answer. "WHAT'RE YOU SMIRKING AT?"

"Um, we're gonna leave now," Yuugi mumbled, shoving Jou, who was swearing, through the doors. Kaiba and Anzu watched them and when the doors shut behind them, Anzu cleared her throat and turned back to Kaiba.

"Why did you say that?" She demanded of him, frowning up at him.

"Because the heat has made it apparent that I've got a thing for you, Mazaki," he responded levelly.

"Oh. Well. That works for me, I guess." He snorted.

"Typical. Shall we resume what we were doing?" Anzu laughed quietly.

"I'll have to say 'yes' to that."

_End_

X

DIS: You can tell my mind was totally in the gutter when I wrote this. And, yes, I realize Seto Kaiba would never decide to take Anzu as his girlfriend just because his hormones are overacting, but hey! – This is fanfiction, after all! Please review on your way out and tell me how you liked it. Ciao!


End file.
